


Tell Me That You Hate Me

by Chibieska



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: All that Shimizu Raikou expected of Meguro Gau was hatred, was all that he deserved.





	Tell Me That You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Nabari no Ou belongs to Yuhki Kamatani.
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (4) Spoilers: Chapter 43 - I Think We’ll Go and Find the Time of When Yoite Really Lived
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The birthday had not been the most fun, but for the dysfunctional group they were, it was good. Miharu was asleep on the couch, Yoite probably by his side on the carpet like a cat; and Shimizu Raikou could hear Yukimi washing the dishes after the party.

He went to the office and opened the laptop, still had a lot of work to do. Meguro Gau was at his side, partially wrapped in a blanket, his arms resting on the tabletop, his head buried in them. Raikou hoped the boy was asleep by the soft breath, but when he turned his eyes from the screen to the teenager, he found two large dark eyes staring at him.

“You should be resting.” He smiled soft.

“I don't hate you,” Gau answered seriously. Raikou stared at the smaller one and shifted uncomfortably. “I was unconscious, but the voices came to my dreams sometimes. Usually it was the doctors, but I could hear you.”

Raikou bit his lips, not knowing what to say. He had dragged Gau into the world of Nabari and his sword that had almost cost Meguro’s life. He was sure that Gau would not leave the coma because he hated him and never wanted to see him again. He was sure that the boy knew that was only an atonement for first love that Shimizu couldn’t save, and that the teenager hadn’t been able to join his mother in Heaven because Raikou had soiled his hands with blood. Meguro Gau had every reason to hate him.

“I don't hate you, I never could, Raikou.” The boy's voice was soft but serious, and the boy with the pink hair noticed the honorific absence, making it much more intimate. “All I want is to be by your side forever.”

Raikou didn’t respond, lowered his head and let hair cover his eyes, why he had an urge to cry? Why could not Gau hate him as Raimei had done? Dealing with hate seemed a lot easier than with those warm, kind words.

Raikou took a deep breath and composed himself, reached out and pulled the blanket that had slid over Gau’s shoulders.

“You should rest, it's your first night out of the hospital.”

“If I ask you to rest with me, will you?” Gau pulled the blanket, opening a space for the swordsman to sit at his side.

“I still have a lot of work to do” and really had. Although Shimizu was not the most proactive person to handle the bureaucratic part (which was always left over for his young assistant), it seemed to him a convenient excuse at the time.

“Do I deserve a good night kiss?” Gau closed the blanket, curling into it.

Raikou leaned into for a kiss on the cheek, as he usually did, but Gau turned his face. Lips had not touched; they stood a millimeter away and in inaudible whisper Gau said the three precious words he had always kept within himself.

The swordsman stepped back, his face as colorful as his hair. Gau still stared at him seriously, but a delicate smile had adorned his face. With a simple good night, he pulled the blanket over his head and slowly fell asleep.

Raikou stared at him as his eyes closed and his breathing became light, but the smile didn’t leave the youthful face. Raikou’s heart was pounding, almost covering the audio of the video he needed to watch. He wanted to be hated, he deserved to be hated, but he was glad that Gau could not do it.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: After the author said on twitter that Raikou and Gau were okay with being a couple, it never left my head and here we are.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
